Emperor Eye
Emperor Eye (天皇·アイ) is a term referring to the eyes with the ability to see the future. The user has the ability to predict the movements of the opponents past. Description The Emperor Eye enables its user to see another persons body with extreme detail. Such as breathing, muscle movements, body tension, rhythm, etc. Allowing the user to predict future movements. It can be awakened by observing people and their muscle movements which is how Kuroko acquired his Quasi-Emperor Eye. So far, the three known users have all shown to have great observational skills. Akashi being able to see other players potentials as well as their strengths and weaknesses, Kuroko being able to notice other peoples habits and behaviour patterns, and lastly Kise who has to observe others in order to copy their movements perfectly. The Emperor Eye is shown to be one of the most powerful skills as it can change the outcome of the match completely. It is also noted that the Emperor Eye is as powerful as it's user, as it is stated that Akashi is not strong because he has the Emperor Eye, but is strong because he knows how to use it. All of the users have developed their Emperor Eyes in different ways. Akashi has acquired his by long-term observation of the Teikō team as it's vice-captain and then eventually captain. His eyes were forcefully awakened fully when his second persona emerged during his one on one match against Murasakibara. Unlike Akashi, Kuroko has acquired his eye ability with long-term observation in a slower pace. However, it was not until the latter began developing his Misdirection that his eyes began to develop observation skills. In order to use Misdirection, Kuroko needed to observe others which led to his eye development. Lastly, Kise's ability of copy and perfect-copy has led him to develop his eyes as well. Kise needs to observe the movements of others around him and analyse their moves in order to use his perfect-copy. Users Akashi's Emperor Eye The Emperor Eye is Akashi's signature ability which is the reason why this eye ability is named the "Emperor Eye". Akashi uses his eyes as a base to develop other skills such as ankle break, but also to strengthen his other moves such as passes and steals. His ankle break is a move in which Akashi makes the opponent player fall on the ground, strengthening his image of an emperor. Akashi uses the Emperor Eye to see the weak points in the opposing players movements and body posture in order to make them fall. Due to being awakened to it's full ability early, Akashi is the only player who has the most experience and knowledge on how to use his Emperor Eye, making full use of his eyes. However, his eyes cannot predict the opponent players moves as far as Kuroko due to the lack of trust and teamwork among him and his team. Kise's Emperor Eye Kise can copy Akashi's Emperor Eye with the help of the Perfect Copy, though it has been noted that while it is not 100% accurate like Akashi's, it's still good enough to predict the future with astonishing accuracy. He also combines it with either Murasakibara's blocking or Aomine's acceleration for the ultimate ankle breaker. Kise's copying ability requires him to observe others which is what led him to develop his eye ability of predicting other players movements and copying them. However, unlike Akashi and Kuroko, Kise's eyes do not see into the future or predict it but are only able to copy the movements of others. This makes Kise's predicting capabilities the lowest compared to Akashi and Kuroko who can predict the movements of others in far more detail and accuracy. Kuroko's Emperor Eye Kuroko's Emperor Eye is referred to as "Quasi-Emperor Eye" as it can only predict the movements of Kuroko's teammates rather than the opponents. Kuroko developed his Emperor Eye by observing his opponents but mainly his teammates. It is due to Misdirection that Kuroko had not began observing people and started to develop his eye ability. It is only after discovering Misdirection that the latter began developing his eyes. With the development of his misdirection, Kuroko needed to observe his teammates behaviour and gameplay patterns to further improve his passing ability. Because of this Kuroko is able to notice their habits, gameplay and body language, allowing him to predict further into the future than even Akashi's Emperor Eye. Due to his trust in his teammates and long-term observation, he is able to surpass Akashi's Emperor Eye in terms of how far into the future he can see. However, Kuroko's Emperor Eye is limited to only predicting the movements of his teammates, making him unable to predict the movements of his opponents. References id:Mata Kaisar Category:Skills